One weird crossover
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: Just a one shot story of Prof. Italy doing something stupid, nothing new. This is a crossover between two fanfics. Contains minor violence, language, and that's it. Rate and Review.


**This is my first one chapter story so don't be surprised if it wasn't that good. Now, me and HouseCity101 have a collaboration story going on. So, as we were talking over the story, an idea sparked that made me write this little mini story up. Now, because I'm using this in real time, and for those who read my massive story, this will be mentioned in the next chapter of "A Pokémon's Betrayal".**

 **Do give half credit to HouseCity101.**

 **Anyways, just a few warnings: Cursing, racist slang, and violence.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm sitting at my desk in my room of the Kalos lab trying to think of a new way to bring some excitement to this dreary place. Obviously, I went to that parallel universe to make some cash with the stupid Pokémon, although that damn Gallade Ganivus comes along and fucks with my trade.

I got out of my chair and looked at my watch as it read 6:45PM. It seemed like a good time to fuck around with a couple characters. I already had the PUP (Parallel Universal Portal) set onto that parallel universe so it's not that hard, but I was wondering about a second one. I first changed into a Gallade, mainly because the gems are going out of my system slowly, put my black clothes on, and jumped right in.

I landed outside that mine and teleported on in through the walls and past the guards. It wasn't too hard to get through, and finally I made it to the entrance for the mines. I never understood how this place worked, but I knew more about a couple assholes than they did.

The dorm of the Greninja, which in my universe I killed years ago, was on that damn wall in the back. I teleported on over, dodging a lot of possible fuckers, and made it to that dorm, only to see that his Garchomp friend was holding him pretty tight. Shit, how was I going to temporarily kidnap his ass if she's holding onto him?

I sighed and carefully teleported him out of the arms and onto the ground. Thankfully the little dick was asleep, and no, not that kind of dick you assholes, D'OH. Anyway, I teleported off with him and brought him back to the lab. I put him in a chair in a dark room, well at least it was a big one, and then had to locate a second Greninja asshole so the two can hopefully kill each other.

I thought to myself, 'Who could I…"

Idea. I changed the coordinates to a parallel universe to one of those "all Pokémon, no humans" universes. Hopefully I could get something good. I jumped through and found myself in… Nihon, fuck. Ok, well, time to put my Japanese to the test, I guess. I walked around for a bit and looked for a place that was must be seeping with problems.

I found a little alley as it must have some douchebag in there. I walked in and found a pretty dark place. I couldn't mentally see anyone so I assumed there was nobody here. I checked around and turned on the lights, only to see a shit ton of Pokémon passed out. I looked over and saw some kind of alcohol they must've been drinking. I smelled it and said, "Rice wine, wait."

I sniffed it again, then took a drop saying, "Oh nice, it's been poisoned. Ok, what else we got here?"

I looked around and saw another fucking room as I saw a body in there. I walked in and saw a headless Samurott on the table. I said, "What the fuck is this place, a haunted house?"

Ok, despite reliving my first year in Pokéland, I walked out of the drunken place… well, actually I walked back to see if there any non-poisoned wine. Luckily, I found a bottle. I took it and left the crazy place, only to find myself in this hellhole. I walked down for an hour as I knew Midori would probably be worried of where I was. You couldn't blame her since the last time I got raped by a Charizard.

I pulled off the bottle cap and drank a bit of the wine as I needed to find one little bastard. Maybe I was too early. It took another three hours as I was seriously needy of finding one little damn prick. Then I found a second alley as I knew there was bound to be someone in this one, had to be. I walked down and found a couple guards laying on the floor.

Ok, if I walk in, am I going to see a second headless body, or not? I walked in, mentally seeing they are alive so maybe it isn't a bad as I thought, and located several bastards. Come the fuck on, it's not this hard to find a fucking Greninja, is it? Wait, wait…

I found one, he was by himself and didn't see me as I bent down slowly and carefully, and then pulled out my tranquilizer, and then… clicked the trigger. He didn't know what happened as I just knocked him out. Ok, second bastard done, now to carry his ass off. I walked up to him, and picked him up and teleported out of this hellhole.

Once I came back to the lab, I brought the second Greninja to the dark room as well, and then I put him on the second chair. I had to set up the translator, then turned on some bright as fuck lights as the first one was fluttering his eyes on the brightness. Finally, he's awake. Then I walked to the second bastard and woke him up with just enough of my own little wake up meds. The both looked slightly drowsy as I said, "Welcome to hell!"

Then they jumped up as the first one said, "You!"

The second said, "Who the hell are you? And where am I? And who's he? And why is he naked?"

"What the hell do you mean? I'm a Pokémon, we don't wear close."

"HA, never heard that before. Of course we wear clothes; nobody needs to see your privates!"

I think this was a terrible idea. I said, "Gentlemen."

They turned their attention to me as I said, "Look, the reason why I brought you here is because you both have similar traits."

They both asked, "Like?"

"Well, you were betrayed, want revenge… Um, I think you're still a virgin."

The second one asked, "And what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, now sit down, and relax."

They looked skeptical as I tried to get them to talk a bit. I told them, "Look, Minty…"

The first snapped, "Mintoyae!"

Then the second asked, "Mintoya? What kind of name is that?"

I said, "Hey, my name Francesco Italy."

"Italy? You named yourself after a country?"

I slapped myself as I said, "This is fucking ridiculous, why did I bring you two together?"

Minto said, "Because you did?"

I gave him a stare saying, "Ok, what the fuck is your name, you Jap?"

The other guy shot me a look saying, "My name is Koji, you Gaijin."

Oh figures, I'd expect that. I told him, "Ok, since this is going good, I'll make this cut short. I'm gonna cut this conversation off and throw your ass back to where it came from, you little blue zipperhead, sushi eating shit bag Greninja."

The look on his face was priceless. Then he pulled out some sword as I said, "Oh fuck."

I teleported as soon as he nearly hit me. I said, "Come on, I had enough of getting stabbed, attacked, and dealing with assholes, don't need another one."

Then he looked up and said, "Really? Then I suggest you use a little respect."

"Respect? HA, giving you respect is like me giving respect to that Minto dumbass."

Minto then crossed his arms, "Really? How about you go fuck yourself after I help this guy beat the shit out of you?"

I laughed, "Yeah, listen, you're easy."

"Easy? You don't know me."

"Well, I knew you in this universe and you were easy."

Then I was interrupted as the Jap jumped up and nearly sliced my back. I teleported into the corner and pulled out my .44 as I said, "Look, let me finish, then I can knock you out and get on with life, ok?"

I continued, "Now, about six years ago, I killed you with this exact gun, and killed Ash as well."

His eyes sparked, "You did what!?"

"Yeah."

"I don't care about you killing Ash, but you killed me?"

"Yeah."

Then he made two machetes as I said, "Shit, I'm fucked."

I said, "Look, can't we talk like nice people?"

They said, "We're not people."

"I hate logic against me."

Then they both charged at me as I teleported out of the room outside, then silently locked the door. Would this work, probably not. I had two crazy killer Greninjas in there and I needed to throw them back where they came from. Then I got myself a notepad and pen and wrote down: "DO NOT TAKE OTHER UNIVERSE BEINGS TO YOUR UNIVERSE…. EXCEPT FROM MY UNIVERSE"

I then put away the pad and then heard the door knob turn as I said, "Uh oh."

Then there was a bang to the door. Shit, if they break out, all hell would break loose. Then Midori came by and asked, "Frank, what did you do now?"

I said, "What do you mean?"

"You're in your Gallade form, that means…"

The door dented inward again. Midori asked, "Did you bring someone here you shouldn't have brought?"

I smiled and nodded as Midori crossed her arms and said, "Really?"

I tried to make it look better, "What, the door is sealed."

Then the door busted far enough to where there was a little hole, only for that Minty character to show an eye saying through the door, "Heeeeeere's Minto!"

Shit, I hate the memes now. Then I heard the ninja go, "Wait, let me take this guy out."

"What the fuck makes you special?"

"I'm an assassin? I've taken out a lot of leaders and groups, what have you done?"

"Me? I've killed the Sycamore father and son, but that's just so far."

"HA, look, if you think that you can take this guy out, then I'd like to see you try."

"Oh really? How about I kick your ass first, and then kill this guy."

"Hey, killing off bastards is my job, get your own."

"Back the fuck off!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ok then bitch!"

Then something happened as I heard the Jap scream, "Holy shit, what the fuck are you!?"

Then I heard some crashing and bashing as I saw the door bust off its hinges, and the Japanese Greninja slamming unconscious onto the floor. Midori looked ready to freak out as we both saw a Devil Greninja standing right in front of us. I said, "Come down Midori, it's gonna be alright."

The Greninja said, "So, wanna try to fuck with me?"

"Sorry, I'm married and straight."

Then he stepped on forward as I use teleport and put a few darts into him. He fell like rock on the floor as Midori just fainted. I said, "Ok, maybe I could say it was a nightmare she was having."

I grabbed the two ninjas and brought them back to their original universes. I made two new rules today: Only bring people from my universe to my lab, and don't fuck around with Greninjas. Afterwards, it was 11:35 PM when I was done and back in my human figure and I went to bed. Midori appeared behind as I asked her, "Not angry with me?"

She said, "No, at least you learned your lesson, hopefully."

"Don't worry, I did."

I kissed her as she smiled and we went off to sleep.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


End file.
